


different.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Game)
Genre: Chara is a little shit, F/F, Reader Is Frisk, SIR THERE HAS BEEN A DEATH IN THE FAMILY, also if you see this on Wattpad I did write it, alternate genocide run, frisk is exhausted, i'm sorry in advance, im so sorry for writing this, looks like more exp, that's my Wattpad account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've done Genocide Route so many times, hoping that Chara would get bored and leave you-and your family-alone. Then something happens. On what must be your hundredth time, someone stands in the way. Someone who has always hidden away in the past.<br/>This is different.<br/>And you aren't sure you can handle the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	different.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if this counts as Alphyne, and there's a slight chance I'll continue this. I'm not going to tell you enjoy this cause if you did you would be fucking demonic.

You walk wearily toward the end of the room. You know exactly what will happen next. How could you not? It's happened so many times. So many. And you hate it every time.  
You never thought you'd ever be able to say you hate something—not truthfully. But after what you've been forced to do, over and over, it's hard not to have a little bitterness stored up.  
//Oh, I can't wait to see the look on that fool fish's face!// A voice whispered delightedly. //It never gets old!//  
You grit your teeth. They'll get bored eventually. Then you can fix all this. You shudder are you remember what had happened when you'd tried a Pacifist just after selling your soul. Everything was good, but once the monsters were freed... Blood. So much blood. You hated blood.  
Suddenly, a voice. A voice you haven't heard in so very long.  
"H-hey!"  
Automatically, you turn around.  
And stare into the wide, anxious brown eyes of Alphys.  
"Y-you... If you k-keep going... Y-you'll meet U-Undyne.  
"Y-you're gonna kill her, a-aren't you?" Her voice cracks.  
You stare at the little monster. It's been so long since you've seen her, or heard her. But you hadn't forgotten her. How could you? You'd killed the person she loved, over and over. You almost smiled. You're so happy to see her, you forget what this means.  
What you have to do.  
"I-I can't... I c-can't let you d-do that. S-she... S-she's the last line of d-defense, i-isn't she?"  
You flinch. She didn't know about Sans. But more importantly...  
The world flickers and turns black-and-white. Your soul floats in front of your chest.  
Oh no.  
Alphys stands in front of you, trembling. It's your turn.  
Slowly, you move your hand to the ACT option.  
CHECK.  
ALPHYS. ATK 3. DF 7.  
//Looks like she'll die quickly//, Chara whispers in your ear.  
You shake your head. It's Alphys's turn.  
No attacks come.  
You shudder.  
MERCY.  
SPARE.  
Alphys's turn. Yet again, nothing.  
MERCY.  
SPA—  
Chara takes partial control. They still your hand.  
//What the hell do you think you're doing?//  
"Please don't make me do it," you whisper.  
//You killed the rest of them. What's so different about her?//  
"I've never killed her before. If I do now, it means I'll have to do it again." Your voice trembles.  
//Just like the rest of them.//  
FIGHT.  
Your eyes turn red. A smile that does not belong to you spreads across your face.  
"Take your last look, Doctor." Chara hisses with your mouth.  
Blood.  
There's so much blood.  
Color returns to the world. Chara is still in control of your body. They turn and walk towards a save point that wasn't there before.  
Determination.  
SAVE.  
You collapse and begin to cry. There's nothing you can do.  
Finally, you get up.  
You cross the bridge.  
Monster Kid is nowhere to be found.  
You reach the cave mouth.  
//Where the hell is that stupid fish lady?//  
"She follows us, remember?" You hiccup. Your cheeks are streaked with tearstains. "She'll catch up."  
You barely finish your sentence when a cry of rage and disbelief and grief reaches your ears.  
//She follows us. Ah, yes. I suppose that means she's found her scaly beau by now.//  
Seized by panic, you begin to run.  
You barely reach the WELCOME TO HOTLAND sign when a spear sails through the air and buries itself in your back.  
GAME OVER.


End file.
